


I Would Know

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e12 Swap Meat, Fake Sam Winchester, Humor, M/M, Sneaky Dean Winchester, lololololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene where Dean is suspicions of Sam (Or Gary if you want to get technical).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Know

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 12 Swap Meat
> 
> I have no idea, I apologize.

 

Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Sam -or what looked like Sam- dug through his bag, pulling out shirts and laying them on the bed. He moved to stand behind him.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Maybe-Sam jumped and turned with a sheepish grin on his face. "I'm trying to find a good shirt to wear to the bar."

 

"The bar?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you need to change to go to the bar?"

 

"Well, I have to find _something_ to attract the ladies."

 

Dean felt his eyes widen, and hurt twisted in his gut. "You're going trolling for chicks?"

 

Maybe-Sam nodded. "I hear the local bar has sweet babes." Dean could see Now-Definitely-Not-Sam tense at the mistake in his speech. "I mean-"

 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dean crossed his arms and stared down at his brother's back. "Don't stay out too long."

 

Not-Sam stood and pulled off his shirt, replacing it with a clean white button down. Dean grabbed Not-Sam by his collar and placed a hard, wet kiss on his lips.

 

"I wouldn't want the bed to get cold."

 

He pulled away and walked to the bathroom, not looking back. He grinned as he pictured phoney Sam's shocked face. Teach him to mess with Dean Winchester.


End file.
